Various patents are known for use in circumcision and other surgical procedures such as severing an umbilical cord. These devices provide for exact positioning of an exposed surface, possibly for cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,057 to Freedman discloses a circumcision clamp including a pair of concentric plastic rings connected by a radially oriented web. The inner ring is uninterrupted and the outer ring is split adjacent to the web to allow for expansion and contraction of the outer ring relative to the inner ring. The ends of the outer ring include projections for drawing the ring portions together into a clamping position. The foreskin is pulled between the inner and outer rings with the web engaged in a dorsal slit in the foreskin to set the device proximate to the base of the glans. The ends of the outer ring are then drawn together to constrict the outer ring into a clamping position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,136 to LeVeen discloses a disposable circumcision device for cutting of the foreskin of the penis without recourse to sutures. The device includes a male member which covers the head of the penis and a female member which fits over the shaft of the penis. The male member is inserted and fits under the foreskin. The female member fits over the foreskin so that a plastic ring of the female member can be moved up to a position in register which superimposes it over the ring on the male member underneath the foreskin with the foreskin caught in between the two. An external compression member surrounds the plastic flexible ring of the female member for surgical removal of excess foreskin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,943 to Mohiuddin et al. discloses a circumcision instrument with staple means including a pair of body members displaceable toward each other to simultaneously cut the foreskin and stapling together the skin and mucous layers of the foreskin along a stapling line parallel with the cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,647 to Carmichael discloses an instrument for performing circumcisions which not only assures a bloodless operation but also serves to hold the fore-skin in a fixed circular position to facilitate the cutting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,616 to Hansell discloses a circumcision clamp where the prepuce is clamped and crushed in a substantially circular line about the base of the glans to effect hemostasis. This clamp is designed to guard against accidental severing of the frenulum, while, at the same time, facilitating amputation of the prepuce along a line more perfectly conforming to the base contour of the glans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,124 to Rodbard discloses a circumcision clamp that is adjustable in a manner which provides an accurately controlled clamping action which may be relied upon to retain the prepuce under moderate pressure after the circumcision until the blood congeals sufficiently to stop bleeding. The clamp portion is provided with means for applying a partial vacuum within the glans firmly therein without damaging clamping or pressure forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,215 to Schulman et al. discloses an umbilical cord clamp and cutter device for severing an umbilical cord while maintaining the severed ends thereof in a clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,574 to Ziegler discloses an umbilical cord clamp for application to such cord at the time of birth of an infant. The clamp completely squeezes out the moisture from the tissues of the stump of the cord, and keeps the stump elevated and away from the abdomen.